Swords and Hats
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Syrenne's off to Lazulis City to become a Musketeer, sword, pistol, hat and all. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Last Story

* * *

Swords and Hats  
Chapter 1

Syrenne gazed in wonder at the huge city that she could see from her perch on a hill. Lazulis City, one of the largest cities in the Empire. And her destination.

"Come on, let's go," she muttered to her horse, urging it onward. Her horse neighed and trotted forward down the slope of the hill.

Syrenne had never been to Lazulis City before. Never had a reason to. But now...now was different.

Syrenne glanced subconsciously at the sword that was strapped to her side. It had been her father's. Past tense.

"I'll do you proud, dad," Syrenne said quietly. Her father had been killed in the attack that had destroyed her village. He had been the only man who hadn't run away in fear. Bloody cowards.

He had been a Musketeer, after all. And that was what Syrenne was going to be. No matter what.

Her horse neighing brought her back to the present. She rubbed his neck affectionately, "Come on boy, I'd like to get there before noon."

The horse kept trotting. Not like Syrenne had expected him to go any faster, her horse had only been pulling plows before the attack. A farm horse, not a war horse.

"Oh, I'd kill for a drink right now," Syrenne said. "That right Sam? You'd could do with a drink, right?"

Sam the horse neighed.

"You always just neigh. C'mon Sam, where's the emotion!?" Syrenne asked.

Sam neighed.

Syrenne laughed, wishing she had a beer in her hand and some decent company. But it wasn't like she could get that at her village, given that most of the residents were dead.

It took half an hour, but Syrenne finally got to the South Gate of Lazulis City. A bridge extended from the city towards her, given how there was a bit of a chasm to cross. Bridges tended to make that easier instead of falling.

Syrenne hopped off Sam and began to walk him across the bridge. Already, people were bustling about, heading into the city coming from small villages to trade or go to the market.

Lazulis City was famous for three things. First, it was the home of Count Arganan, one of the most powerful nobles in the Empire despite only being a count. Second was the variety of shops, particularly the market place which was almost always busy.

And finally, Syrenne's most looked forward to sight to see, the Arena. One of the largest in the Empire, it had everything from duels between two combatants, to teams of fighters taking on large beasts from around the continent. Since Lazulis City was on the mainland of the Empire and not an island, it didn't have access to the many beasts that could be found in places like the Vono Islands.

Luckily, Count Arganan was an avid supporter of the arena, and he made sure to have a ready supply of beasts for entertainment.

 _That'll be fun to try once I get settled,_ thought Syrenne cheerfully.

Syrenne was broken out of her thoughts as she came to the huge Lazulian Gates. There was no stop of motion, people constantly streamed in or out. Syrenne was forced to keep moving lest she be trampled. Though having a sword at her side made a couple people give her some distance.

Once past the gates, Syrenne examined her surroundings in wonder. There were houses and shops _everywhere_. Street merchants hassled people, all trying to raise their voices above the merchant's next to them.

The only place they didn't inhabit were the few bridges in the city. Bright, clean water flowed through several waterways. The water came from somewhere in the large chasm Syrenne had crossed. Said chasm supposedly connected to the nearby sea.

Lazulis City sat on a peninsula, and a much smaller, but no less busy sister city of it sat directly on the tip of said peninsula: Port Lazulis, a major trade hub in the Empire for shipping. The two cities were fairly close, giving Count Arganan authority over both. Most considered them to be just one city because of that.

Syrenne forced her way through the crowd as much as she could. It was difficult, but she did her best. Today was probably the big market day of the week, the rest of the week would likely be half as busy.

 _Fine time to choose to arrive,_ Syrenne grumbled in her mind.

When she got to a less busy part of the city, she found an older merchant who wasn't hassling every single man, woman or child that walked by. Figuring him to be a decent person, she walked up and asked, "Where's the nearest tavern at that I can get a room in?"

The man smiled at her kindly, "That'd be Ariela's Tavern, ma'am. Safer than most others in town, but it does draw a crowd. Best to hurry and hope there's room." He proceeded to give her some detailed directions.

Syrenne smiled and to thank the kind man, Syrenne bought two apples from the man. He thanked her, and she went on her way.

Thankfully, the tavern wasn't far. And the directions she'd gotten proved to be very helpful. As she ate one of the apples, she began to regret not buying more, or just giving the man a bit of gold for the help.

 _I guess_ some _men can be helpful,_ admitted Syrenne, somewhat reluctantly.

It took her about ten minutes to reach the tavern. It was smaller than most, likely owned by a small family. And likely not many rooms.

Having secured Sam to the small stable next to the tavern, Syrenne opened up the doors to hear the cheer and merriment one would expect from a tavern. She strode through without drawing any odd looks. Stepping up to the bar, she saw a cute barmaid.

Smiling, the barmaid said, "Hi, I'm Ariela. What can I do for you today?"

"I'd like a room," Syrenne said. A typical request in an inn.

"You're in luck, one opened up today," Ariela said. She pointed to a room on the ground floor near the door, "A merchant left this morning. That room's yours if you like."

Syrenne smiled, "I'll take it."

A brief negotiation followed. Ariela didn't try to cheat her how many tavern owners would try to cheat a woman. Though it was probably credited to how Ariela was a woman as well. Syrenne got her things from off of Sam and settled into her room, feeling quite satisfied.

Syrenne chuckled and said to herself, "Now what?"

She drew her sword and examined it. The thin blade was less than a thumb wide and made of fine, expensive Lazulian Steel. How her father had managed to get it, Syrenne didn't know. Perhaps all Musketeers were given blades as they served the crown.

Carefully so as to not destroy the room, Syrenne ran through some of the daily exercises her father had drilled into her in order to maintain her fighting ability.

And half an hour later, Syrenne was without a thing to do again.

 _I could go drinking,_ Syrenne thought to herself.

 _Bit early in the day to go drinking,_ another voice said in her mind.

That had never bothered Syrenne before. And that's what she would've done, except for the fact that he had an even better idea.

The Arena.

Syrenne didn't have the fancy attire of a Musketeer yet, no hat, no light chainmail armor. Not even a pistol.

But she had the sword. And that was a start.

Syrenne left Ariela's tavern with a smile on her face. Now was time to do what she did best.

Well, best besides drinking.

Syrenne managed not to get lost on her way, albeit barely. Given how big the arena was, it wasn't hard to find.

Syrenne walked right up to the entrance of the Arena and went inside. She quickly sought out the registration desk and walked there with a smile.

"I'd like to enter," Syrenne said with a grin.

The man at the registration podium looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You sure you belong here, girlie?"

Syrenne's cheerful demeanor left just like that. Now she was mad, "What, think I'm not good enough because I'm a woman?"

The man chuckled and shrugged, "Well..."

Syrenne stepped right up and into his face and growled, "Well then, let me show you how good I am. Put me in the next one on one duel!"

The man had backed away with fright a bit, but nodded and said, "Your funeral. Though if you lose, I'll still be here. Maybe then we could go get a drink...?"

 _What is this guy, a nutter? Insults me, then hits on me? Bloody idiot,_ Syrenne thought angrily.

"I'll pass," she said.

The man sneered, "Then I'll match you up with our best fighter, _just_ so you can show me how good you are."

Syrenne laughed, "Sounds good! I can take 'im."

She walked away from the rude man, still extremely annoyed. The swordswoman headed to the area for combatants in the Arena.

Another man stood there, in charge of who was up to fight when and where. He smiled at her, and Syrenne ignored him, still angry about earlier.

"You're up," he said, still smiling a kind smile. He pointed through the door he stood next to.

Syrenne nodded and followed the direction he was pointing in.

At the end of the hallway, light shined through signaling the entrance to the actual Arena.

Syrenne squinted as she took in the bright light and the roars of the audience. The swordswoman didn't realize there'd be this many people. Even more determined not to fail, she walked on proudly.

Syrenne found herself in the section of the Arena for one on one duels. Given how big the Arena was, it had various sections. About one fourth was devoted to duels, ranging from one against one to three on three. Another fourth was for obstacle courses. And the other half was for the most popular sport, monster fighting.

The duel section had several fighting rings in them. So at all times there was a fight going on.

Syrenne stepped into her ring as she awaited her opponent. And she didn't have to wait long, a tall dark haired man stepped into the other side of the ring. Syrenne had to admit he was handsome, but she intended to destroy him.

It was only then Syrenne realized something, the man she was fighting was dressed as a Musketeer. Her eyes flashed, perhaps beating this man would gain the attention of the Count and she would be given the title of Musketeer!

"At your ready," he said, drawing his sword. It was very similar to Syrenne's sword.

Syrenne drew her sword and faced the Musketeer, studying the man carefully, looking for any weakness.

They began circling each other. The crowd was shouting at them to fight. Syrenne paid them no mind as she concentrated. Dueling was an art, as her father used to say. You can't rush into it, you need to plan exactly what you plan to do and analyze your target for the best place to start.

Her opponent gave an experimental jab with his sword, trying to get a sense of her. Syrenne was familiar with the maneuver, she used it all the time. Syrenne knocked his sword aside as he jabbed at her. And at that block, the man began his attack.

What most didn't understand about fighting with fine Lazulian Rapiers, was there weren't big flourishes with your sword arm. It was made up of small jerks of the arm, the length of the blade amplifying how much one moved it. It was a dueler's objective to earn small strikes on their opponents arms and legs, hoping to bleed them, causing their limbs to weaken so as to go in for the kill.

Syrenne's opponent fought just like she'd expected him to. Quick strikes, aimed at her somewhat exposed legs. Syrenne was ready for them, she swung her rapier at a low arc, batting away her opponent's blade.

And that was when the fight turned from a casual getting to know your opponent to a real fight.

Syrenne planted her right foot forward and the left back, maximizing her resistance to a knockback from any powerful strikes coming from her opponent. The dark haired man did the same, and they began fighting from one place, not moving towards or against their respective opponent.

Syrenne swung her sword, slashing quickly for her enemy's left leg. He blocked it, and locked his hilt with her blade. Closing the distance between them rapidly, they soon stood facing each other.

"What did you say your name was?" asked the man with a slight smile.

"I didn't," Syrenne said, an underlying growl in her voice. The man was stronger than her, that was for sure. If this continued into a contest of strength as it was currently, Syrenne would be finished.

"Well then, I'll go first. I'm Dagran, what's your name?" he said with a slight grin.

"Syrenne," she said, attempting not to give away how tired she was getting. But she couldn't let up, if she did, Dagran would break through her defense and take control of the fight. Syrenne had seen and participated in enough fights to know that was a dead giveaway of who loses.

But it was inevitable, he was stronger than her. Dagran knocked her sword out of the way and aimed a kick at her leg.

Unable to block, Syrenne fell backwards and hit the ground. Just as she was about to stand back up, she felt a sword at her neck. The crowd began to roar.

"Here," Dagran said, extending his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up. "That was some very nice fighting there."

Syrenne shrugged, "I lost." She tried not to sound bitter.

Dagran laughed, "But I am a Musketeer, it's understandable. Tell me, where are you staying while you're visiting?"

"How did you know I was visiting?" Syrenne asked puzzled. When Dagran only grinned, she answered, "Ariela's Tavern."

"Damn, really? You must have just got in, because that's where I stay! Well, me and a friend. Funny coincidence," Dagran mused.

Syrenne nodded as they walked out of the ring. Dagran turned to her once they were out of the brunt of the crowd's noise, "Syrenne, I've got a proposition for you. How would you like to become a Musketeer?"

Syrenne's eyes widened. Her dream was about to come true.

Dagran laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 **Author Note: I wrote this ages ago. Like, back in October. I thought it was so good back then. well, it _is_ good, just not as good as what I can do now**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Last Story

* * *

Chapter 2

Syrenne followed Dagran back to the tavern, glowing with excitement.

She was going to be a Musketeer!

"Syrenne, you should probably get your head out of the clouds," Dagran said as Syrenne almost ran into the third person that day.

"Sorry," she muttered, embarrassed.

Dagran laughed and waved it off, "It's fine. But you should try and make a good impression on my friend. He's a Musketeer as well, and a damn good one. ...But not as good as me, of course."

"Of course," Syrenne said, with a slight grin.

They arrived at the tavern to find it bustling and crowded. Dagran stepped up to the crowded doorway and cleared his throat. The patrons turned around, initially annoyed, but stepped out of the way once they saw who it was. Dagran nodded at them in thanks.

Whispers from the group carried over the noise to Syrenne's ears.

"That's Dagran!"

"Who?"

"He's the best Musketeer in the city!"

"Him? No..."

"It's true! You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met!"

That last one didn't fit.

Syrenne glanced around to try and locate who was talking. It wasn't hard to, a tall blond man was flirting with Ariela. It was completely onesided though.

"The sight of you fills my heart with happiness, magic and joy!" said the man.

"I'll come back once you've decided what you want to drink," said Ariela, giving the man a light rejection. She didn't seem angry about the man's flirting however, in fact she had a ghost of a smile on her face.

"That'll be a challenge," the man mused. "But I like a challenge, ain't that right Dagran?"

Dagran chuckled, "You flirt too much for your own good, you know that?"

"You tell me everyday. Now who's this pretty girl here?" the man asked.

Syrenne blinked in surprise when she realized he was talking to her.

"Ah yes, Lowell, this is Syrenne. Syrenne, this is Lowell. She's going to be our newest addition to the team," Dagran introduced while waving for Ariela to bring him a beer as he sat down at Lowell's table. Syrenne did likewise, albeit slightly reluctantly.

Her wave to Ariela for a beer, however, was very enthusiastic.

"What's a beautiful woman such as yourself doing running about with a sword?" Lowell said, a smile on his face.

Syrenne wasn't thrilled at being flirted with, especially by a man such as Lowell, but answered him just the same, "I want to be a Musketeer. Just like my father."

Dagran nodded, "And I intend to make that so. She's quite good with a rapier."

"Oh yeah? Can she handle them well? Is she good with her hands?" Lowell said, winking at Syrenne.

It took about three seconds to get what he meant, having taken Dagran's expression into account.

It took less than three seconds to punch Lowell.

"Ah! I need a doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" Lowell said from his newly acquired position on the floor of the tavern.

"Is he always like this?" Syrenne asked Dagran.

Dagran nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, but he's a good person. He'll convince you...eventually."

"Doctor! Doctor! ...They never listen to me," Lowell said as he reacquired his spot at the table.

"That'll take a lot of convincing," muttered Syrenne.

"Oh? As I said, I like a challenge. Especially when it involves a beautiful woman," Lowell said.

"Can we talk about something more important?" begged Syrenne. "My ears are gonna bleed from all this flirting."

"Fair enough," Dagran said, shooting Lowell a look. The flirtatious man nodded and backed down from his pursuits. Though he kept an eye on Syrenne. She could tell he was legitimately interested in her.

Too bad for him, she had no interest.

"We're going to take you to meet the Count tomorrow. He owes me a few favors, I can get him to appoint you a Musketeer," Dagran said, taking a sip of his beer that just arrived.

Syrenne took a long drink from hers, "Why would you do that for me?" Syrenne was happy, and Dagran seemed like a good person (unlike Lowell). But it seemed to good to be true.

"Would you believe me if I said I was a moral individual who has a heart of gold?" Dagran raised an eyebrow.

"...No?" Syrenne said.

"Truth is, you're really good. You only lost because I'm better. You deserve it. And I am a morally sound individual with a heart of gold," Dagran grinned.

"You're a bloody idiot if you think that," said Lowell.

"Lowell, I thought we were friends!" Dagran said, aghast.

"And you cut me out from my flirting. We're even," Lowell declared.

"That's unfortunately accurate," said Dagran, annoyed.

"Dagran, once again you fall prey to my charms and superior logic! It's okay, all the ladies do as well," Lowell smirked.

"Are you calling me a woman?" Dagran raised an eyebrow.

"No, just a feminine man," Lowell said, eyes dancing with laughter.

"Anyway," Syrenne interjected, cutting off Dagran's protests, "when am I going to be a Musketeer?"

Recovering his composure, Dagran turned his attention back to Syrenne, "I'll take you to meet the Count tomorrow."

Syrenne nodded happily. That is, until Lowell spoke up.

"Syrenne, you want to spar with me?" Lowell asked.

Now, given Lowell's nature up until this point, Syrenne assumed this was another innuendo, directed towards her.

So she punched Lowell.

Again.

"Ah!" Lowell fell from his chair.

Dagran burst out laughing, "Syrenne, he was actually being serious that time."

Syrenne's face turned red from embarrassment. She extended a hand to help Lowell up from the ground.

He grinned as he held her hand. Syrenne jerked it away, scowling as he laughed.

"I knew you'd warm up to me, Syrenne," Lowell chuckled.

"Shut it!" Syrenne growled.

"I understand, you're conflicted about your new feelings for me that you're having trouble thinking. Fear not, fair maiden! The gallant Lowell is here to save the day!" Lowell exclaimed.

"Dagran, would you be horribly offended if I pounded Lowell into pieces?" Syrenne asked sweetly.

Dagran merely took a sip of his beer and commented, "You better run Lowell. She's got a sword."

Lowell's eyes widened, having not considered that.

Syrenne's eyes widened, now having a new idea.

The two looked at each other.

Lowell sprang up from his chair and made a break for the door with agility Syrenne hadn't expected.

Syrenne drew her sword and shouted, "Get back 'ere, you bastard!"

Dagran and the rest of the tavern laughed as Syrenne ran out the door after Lowell.

* * *

 **Author Note: Fun times. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Last Story

* * *

Chapter 3

 _The next day..._

Syrenne was walking with her two companions towards the castle. Even as early in the morning as it was, the city was already up and busy.

Dagran navigated the crowds expertly. He clearly had lots of experience with large groups of people. Syrenne traveled in his wake, walking behind him so as to not have to deal with the magnitude of people.

Lowell walked behind her. It occurred to her that he was probably staring at her arse, but at that moment, she didn't care.

When one is about to complete their life dream, they tended not to dwell on the negative.

Though a small part of Syrenne couldn't help but feel pleased that someone was genuinely interested in her. Every man in her village had looked at her with disapproval. A woman trying to be a man, they'd say. Getting drunk and swinging around a sword.

But Syrenne was about to prove them wrong. She was about to show them that she could be just as good as a man. And if things went her way, better than a man.

"Look sharp, Syrenne," Dagran commanded. "We're almost there."

Syrenne broke out of her thoughts and looked up in front of her. Lazulis Castle stood before her, tall and proud. The sun shone down with brilliance on its reflective stone walls.

"She's really something, huh?" Lowell observed, seeing Syrenne's expression.

"I've never seen a building this big up close," Syrenne replied.

"Better quit your gawking," Dagran advised.

Dagran led them right up to the door and addressed the guard, "Might we get through? I've arranged an audience with the Count."

The guard snapped to attention, "Sir Dagran! I didn't recognize you!"

Dagran chuckled. Clearly he got along well with the Count's guards, and it seemed that they respected him in turn. "Well," Dagran said, still chuckling slightly, "I don't have my hat on, so I suppose that would make it a tad difficult."

"You've got a hat?" Syrenne asked.

Dagran nodded, "Though I only wear it on occasion. It tends to mess up my hair."

"I should add that my hat makes me look damn right sexy," Lowell announced.

Syrenne rolled her eyes and Dagran grinned. "Back to the topic at hand," Dagran said, turning back to the guard.

"Of course, sir!" the guard declared. He turned around and called up to the men on the walls, "Open the gate!"

Above them, the gatekeepers began to open the gate.

"Who are you?" asked the guard, looking at Syrenne.

"This is Syrenne," Dagran introduced. "When she comes out this gate, she'll be a Musketeer."

"But...she's a woman," the man said stupidly.

In an instant, Syrenne was enraged.

"There have been female Musketeers," Lowell interjected, casting a disapproving look at the guard. The man wilted under Lowell's gaze.

"Ah, o-of course," the guard said, not meeting Syrenne's fiery gaze.

"We're going now," Dagran said to ward off any more comments from the guard.

The guard bowed and stepped out of the way. Dagran walked past him without comment, though he gave the guard a look of slight disapproval. Lowell just shook his head as he walked past.

And Syrenne stepped on the guard's foot. Hard.

The three walked through the castle's front courtyard without saying anything. Then after some time when they approached the castle's entrance, Dagran spoke. "You're going to have to win over the people, Syrenne," he said. "Yes, there have been female Musketeers, but none of them have ever stayed around for long. They generally have gone and moved out into rural areas."

"That's what my dad did," Syrenne said. "He went out into the country."

"He was a Musketeer?" Dagran said, surprised. The three of them entered the castle. Syrenne had thought the outside of the castle was impressive.

How wrong she was.

The floor was the first thing that she truly noticed. It was like a mirror, so polished and reflective that Syrenne could see herself staring back at her. Then she looked up, and saw the _massive_ chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was the one thing that truly demanded attention in the entrance hall.

"Syrenne?" Dagran prompted.

"What? Oh, yeah. He was a Musketeer," Syrenne said, turning her head each and every way. And _people_ built this? Incredible.

"Was?"

"He's dead," Syrenne said, growing somber.

"Sorry to bring it up," Dagran apologized. Syrenne nodded, and took Lowell's lack of flirting to be his way of saying sorry.

"Don't mind it. So what do we do now?" Syrenne said, changing the subject.

Lowell wrapped an arm around her shoulder and bent down so his head was level with hers, "We're going to walk up those stairs over there." He pointed forward and at the dual staircases. "Then we're going to go meet the Count."

"And why is it necessary for you to have your arm around me?" Syrenne asked.

"Because we're friends?" Lowell suggested.

Syrenne shrugged his arm off, "Try it again when I'm smashed. You'll have a better chance of it then."

Lowell laughed and didn't put up a fight. "Fair enough," he said.

Dagran just shook his head, "Will you two just behave?"

"But Dagran, what's the fun in that?" Lowell asked, aghast.

Syrenne chuckled, which widened Lowell's jovial smile.

The three walked up the stairs. After they got to the top, Syrenne saw that there was yet another staircase, winding up to the third floor. The woman was sure that there were more, hidden around. That was the only way the castle could be so big on the outside.

The three stepped onto the third floor. Maids and couriers stepped out of their way as Dagran led the way.

"We're almost there," Dagran said as they turned a corner. And sure enough, they arrived a two large, dual doors guarded by knights.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I'm going to have to apologize here guys. I don't have anymore of this story for you. I said in the first chapter that I wrote this back in October, and I have since then forgotten every plot idea I had. And there weren't even many to begin with.**

 **That being said, I'm not at all abandoning this. I'm getting back into the plot for this, and working out ideas. I don't know when the next chapter will be written, but it is coming.**


End file.
